


'I'm sorry for your loss.'

by Hetalia1912



Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [10]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Parents, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Grief/Mourning, Hopeful Ending, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Leeteuk-centric, M/M, Mentioned Kim Heechul, Mentions of Cancer, Moving On, Past Character Death, Past Teukchul, Single Dad Leeteuk, Wakes & Funerals, Yesung-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24612247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk, Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766965
Kudos: 1





	'I'm sorry for your loss.'

**5:46 PM**

_"I'm never going to leave you."_

_"I'll always be by your side."_

Jungsoo had to attempt,he never really thought of the significance of those words until it was already too late to understand.He and Heechul always said those words to each other,from the day they first started dating in high school,from the day they had Seohyun,from the day they got married......

....And right from the day that Heechul got sick. 


End file.
